


The Hybrid Bite

by EleanorPalimore



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorPalimore/pseuds/EleanorPalimore
Summary: [AU, canon-divergent]Klaus owns the only bar in town worth going to. Caroline is having a really bad week.[As contrived as it sounds, this fic is literally a dream I had that was so vivid I had to write it down. Klaroline is second out of my three preferred Caroline ships, but it was a brain-bug, so I had to write it to get it out. The fic ends where the dream ends, so if I continue it at any point... I've got no idea where it would go.]
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 18





	The Hybrid Bite

At roughly midnight, Caroline stormed up to the bar in the Hybrid Bite, threw her purse onto the slightly sodden bar, and huffed.  
“What can I get you?” the barman asked, glancing over mid-pour.  
“A new bestie,” Caroline said, wrinkling her nose.  
“We only serve drinks,” the barman said, unmoved. “And bar snacks.”  
“Gimme gin and tonic,” Caroline said, a little peevishly. He turned around to grab the gin, and she sighed dramatically.  
“Bad night, love?” said a voice, from further down the bar.  
“Sucky night,” Caroline retorted. The stranger laughed, stood up, and strolled over. He was good-looking and well-dressed, which annoyed her. She didn’t know why it annoyed her.  
“Been abandoned, have you?” he asked. He had a British accent.  
“My friend Vicki just totally disappeared on me. One minute she was over there, necking with some wannabe goth, and then, poof. Gone.” Caroline jabbed a finger in the direction of one of the darkest corners.  
“Ah.” The stranger smirked. He waved to the barman. “This one’s on me, Gav,” he said. The barman nodded and handed Caroline her gin and tonic. She raised her eyebrows.  
“Are you some kind of VIP around here?” she asked, momentarily inspecting the drink. After finding it met with her exacting standards, she took a sip.  
“Sort of,” he said, suppressing a smile. “I’m the owner.”  
“Oh.” Caroline tilted her head to one side. “Well, thanks.”  
“My pleasure.” He sat down on the stool next to her. “I’m Klaus, by the way.”  
“Caroline,” she replied. He held out his hand, and she extended hers, expecting a handshake – but he lifted her hand to his mouth, and lightly kissed it.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Caroline,” he said.  
“You’re from England, right?” she asked. He nodded. “Are they all like you, in England?”  
“No.” Klaus laughed. “Most definitely not.”  
“So what made you decide to open a bar in Virginia?” Caroline asked, as she sipped her gin.  
“I’ve… travelled a lot. This is just the latest town I’ve settled in.” Klaus shrugged. “Had some friends here interested in reviving the music scene. They helped me get set up.”  
“Well, this is the only bar in town worth going to. It was pretty much a ghost town before it opened. Not my choice of music, or décor…” Caroline glanced around. “But, you know.”  
“I’ll take that under advisement.” Klaus grinned. “Maybe your friend’s gone home with this wannabe goth you mentioned. We can call you a cab, if you’d like.”  
“Or you could stick around and keep me company,” Caroline said, smiling hopefully.  
“Sorry, love. As much as I’d like to, I’ve got business to attend to.” Klaus stood up. “But by all means stay, if you’re not ready to call it a night. Your drinks are on me tonight.”  
“Thanks,” Caroline said, narrowing her eyes slightly. “You don’t have to – ”  
“Enjoy your night, Caroline,” he said, smirking. She laughed slightly, looking down at her drink. When she turned back to reply, Klaus had disappeared.  
“Okay…” She frowned, crestfallen. The barman shrugged and went back to cleaning glasses.

-

Three days later, Caroline came storming back into the bar. Her eyes were red and her make-up was thoroughly smudged. Gav the barman saw her, nodded, and then turned to serve someone else. The bar was a lot busier than it had been before.  
“Is Klaus here?” Caroline demanded, over the music. “I need to talk to him.”  
“Don’t know,” Gav said, while pouring. “Busy man, the boss.”  
“It’s important,” Caroline insisted, wiping her face surreptitiously.  
“Pour me the usual, Gav,” said a low female voice from the next stool over. The woman glanced over at Caroline. “Make that two,” she said.  
“Right.” Gav put two shot glasses on the bar, and poured a dark brown liquid into both. Neat.  
“Thanks,” said the woman. She turned to Caroline, and gently pushed one of the shot glasses in her direction. “Klaus is around,” she said. “I can go and find him for you. This one’s on me.” Caroline took the shot glass hesitantly.  
“Are you his girlfriend?” she asked.  
“Oh, god—no.” The woman laughed. She was short, with long dark-blonde hair and kohl-rimmed grey eyes. Caroline glanced down at her, and got an eyeful of impressive cleavage by accident. The woman saw where her gaze went, and smiled mischievously.  
“Do you work here?” Caroline asked. “Were you here three nights ago? My friend Vicki disappeared, but the police just found her body – ”  
“You want the CCTV footage from that night to retrace her steps?” the woman asked. “I’m so sorry for your loss. Of course we’ll help, if we can.” She downed her drink; Caroline did the same, and was pleasantly surprised. It was some kind of spiced rum, but smooth and almost earthy. Gav took both shot glasses away.  
“He’s still upstairs,” he said, to the woman.  
“That’s annoying.” She frowned, ever-so-slightly, but her face didn’t betray much real feeling.  
“I didn’t catch your name,” Caroline said to her.  
“You didn’t.” She smiled. “I’m Vanessa.” She tilted her head slightly. “And you’re Caroline, right?”  
“Right,” Caroline confirmed. “Did Klaus tell you – ” It surprised her that Klaus had mentioned her – even remembered her.  
“Friends with the big man, are we?” said a voice from behind them. Caroline and Vanessa both turned. A tall, broad-shouldered white man in a tank top and stained jeans was leaning against the back of Caroline’s stool. “Why don’t we all go find him together.” Vanessa looked aggravated, but stood up; Caroline followed her lead, even though the man gave her the heebie-jeebies. He led them upstairs.  
“Is there a party going on?” Vanessa asked, as they walked into a studio apartment of sorts, with a kitchen bar along one wall and a low double bed under the long windows. Klaus was standing by the windows, looking thoroughly pissed off. He was surrounded by four other men, all wearing tank tops and jeans – and all armed.  
“What are you doing?” he asked. Caroline thought the question was aimed at her, but he was staring at Vanessa. She shrugged.  
“Needs must,” she said.  
“Who do we have here?” asked one of the other men. “Wife and girlfriend, is that it?”  
“She’s not a part of this,” Vanessa said, gesturing to Caroline.  
“Oh, right, right. That’s too bad. She’s in it now.” He turned to Klaus. “Maybe you’ll reconsider your position, since you’re obviously keen to protect… what you have here.” He waved his gun at Vanessa and Caroline. “Our employer isn’t asking for much – just free reign over the bar, a back room to cut and dispense, and a couple of our guys on staff.”  
“Not asking for much? You’re kidding,” Vanessa said sharply. She didn’t look nervous, just angry, but Caroline was belatedly realising she’d just become leverage in a blackmail and hostage situation, and was seconds away from freaking out. She turned to stare at Vanessa, who met her gaze and smiled reassuringly.  
“And what’s it to you, tiny?” asked the spokesman.  
“You asked me who my silent partner was,” Klaus said calmly. “This is her. She owns half of the bar – so she and I make the decisions together.” He turned to Vanessa and they made brief, meaningful eye contact.  
“And we say no,” Vanessa replied. “Feel free to get the hell out of our bar. Your business is most definitely not welcome here.”  
“That’s how it is?” said the spokesman. “That’s a shame. Maybe you need a less vague reminder of what you stand to lose.” He raised his gun and pointed it squarely at Vanessa. She went very, very still.  
“Wouldn’t be smart to shoot the richer partner,” Klaus said smoothly.  
“You seem a bit confused about who’s setting the terms here,” said the spokesman. But he swung the gun around and pointed it – at Caroline. “Well then. Can you live with knowing you let this sweet young thing come to harm?” Caroline neither saw nor heard what happened next. Gunshots – and then nothing.

-

She woke up in her bed. Her purse, her clothes, were sitting in a neat pile beside her bed. Her phone was on her bedside table. She grabbed it, and realised with horror that she’d lost two whole days. It took a few minutes for her memories to come rushing back – the bar, the ambush, the blackmail, the chaos that ensued. Chaos she didn’t clearly remember. She felt fine – sitting up, she stretched out her whole body. She wasn’t hurt. Maybe she’d passed out from fear, and they’d taken her home. But ‘they’ had to be Klaus and Vanessa – she couldn’t imagine those thugs letting her leave. Downstairs, she could hear her mom making food, and humming to herself. She slid out of bed and looked down at herself. Someone had changed her into pyjamas. She desperately hoped that it had been Vanessa. Going downstairs, she strode into the kitchen. Her mom turned around and smiled, visibly relieved.  
“Hi, honey,” she said. “You’re finally awake. Are you hungry?”  
“Starving,” Caroline said, realising with a jolt that she was – absolutely ravenous.  
“Great. I made pancakes.” Her mom put a plate in front of her and started sliding pancakes onto it.  
“Who brought me home, mom?” Caroline asked.  
“One of your friends from the station,” her mom replied. “Vanessa?”  
“Oh.” Caroline felt a surge of relief. “What did she say?”  
“Caroline.” Her mom gave her a disapproving look. “She told me everything. You drank too much, hit your head on the bar, passed out…” Her mom handed the syrup. “You’re lucky she was sober, or she couldn’t have driven you home and sat with you for ten hours to make sure you were okay. I was out of my mind with worry, but she was so good. Is she a first-aider?”  
“Um. Yeah.” Caroline started eating. “Sorry for scaring you. I was really messed up about Vicki, and I guess I lost track of my drinks…”  
“Oh, honey. I know. It’s awful what happened to Vicki. But I don’t want you to meet the same fate, okay? I couldn’t take it.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Caroline had already finished eating. “Those were great. Are there any more?”  
“Wow. You really worked up an appetite,” her mom replied, laughing. “Have mine. I’ll make myself some more.”  
“No, don’t worry. I have to go out,” Caroline said.  
“Sweetie, don’t you think you should stay here and rest?” her mom asked, concerned.  
“No, I feel fine. Better than fine, I feel great. I guess I needed two days of black-out sleep.” Caroline laughed. “Besides, I need to go and find Vanessa, buy her a coffee for saving my life.” She stood up. Her mom looked reluctant, but nodded.  
“Okay. Thank her for me – again. She’s probably the most sensible friend of yours I’ve met.”  
“Right…” Caroline smiled, and bolted upstairs to get dressed. She needed answers, and coffee, and – something else. Something she couldn’t name.

-

For the third time in a week, she stormed into the Hybrid Bite. Gav was working behind the bar.  
“Are you always here?” Caroline asked.  
“Yes.” Gav stared at her, poker-faced. “They’re upstairs. Go on up.”  
“Oh. Okay, thanks.” Caroline wandered into the back, and then up the stairs into the apartment. The door was ajar. She walked inside, and the first thing she saw was Vanessa. Naked. Sitting up in the low bed, sipping espresso. Caroline stopped dead in the doorway.  
“Hello, Caroline.” Klaus appeared beside her. “Thank you for coming back.”  
“I want – I want answers.” Caroline couldn’t look away from Vanessa, who seemed remarkably unconcerned about having two pairs of eyes on her naked torso.  
“Come in, then.” Klaus walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. Vanessa handed him the now-empty espresso cup.  
“I thought you said you weren’t together,” Caroline said, and then chided herself for such a ridiculous opener. That was hardly the most pressing issue.  
“We’re not.” Vanessa smiled. “We’ve been friends for so long… centuries… we’ve been together, and not together, and everything in between… and now we’re just business partners. Occasionally bed-fellows.” She paused. “But this bed is big enough for three.”  
“Coffee?” Klaus asked Caroline, as she processed that information.  
“Centuries?” She frowned. “Did you just proposition me?” she asked, a little indignantly.  
“Vanessa thinks she’s everyone’s type,” Klaus said, looking amused. He stood up and went over to the bar.  
“History is on my side,” Vanessa replied, with a self-satisfied grin. Klaus rolled his eyes. “Oh, relax, Nik. I can find my own fun.”  
“I didn’t say… I wasn’t interested,” Caroline managed to choke out. Klaus scoffed good-naturedly.  
“Vindicated!” Vanessa said, looking delighted.  
“Don’t encourage her,” Klaus said, to Caroline. “She’ll be unbearable.”  
“Can we backtrack?” Caroline asked. “What happened the other night? How are you… centuries old? How did I get out of here alive?”  
“Ah.” Vanessa stood up and slipped on a dark grey silk robe. Caroline averted her eyes, but Klaus just watched her, amused. “The short answer is, we’re immortals. Pete and his thugs started shooting, we killed them, you got hit by a stray bullet, and the thing is… you didn’t get out of here alive. I had to turn you.”  
“Turn me?” Caroline asked. “Into what?”  
“Into a vampire.” Vanessa took the espresso that Klaus handed her, and passed one to Caroline. “In the bar, I fed you a small amount of my blood. Just in case we got involved in the… business meeting that Klaus was in. I didn’t have a lot of time to get rid of you, so that was the best I could do. I hoped it wouldn’t go down that way, but…” Vanessa shrugged. “You’re not dead, at least. Not properly.”  
“Vee. Be a little more sympathetic. You just told her she got killed,” Klaus admonished.  
“I’m dead?” Caroline said. “And… a vampire?”  
“Yes.” Vanessa nodded. “You’ll start craving blood, but as long as you stay well-fed and manage your cravings, you should be fine. We can help you function in society.”  
“Why?” Caroline asked, warily.  
“Because we’re responsible for you,” Klaus said. “Anyone we turn is our responsibility.”  
“So you’re both vampires,” Caroline guessed.  
“We’re… complicated.” Vanessa smiled. “At some point, ask Klaus why this bar is called the Hybrid Bite.”  
“Do you… kill people?” Caroline asked. “To drink their blood?”  
“Sometimes.” Klaus glanced at Vanessa.  
“Oh my god. Did a vampire kill Vicki?” Caroline demanded. “Is this a vampire bar?”  
“A vampire did NOT kill Vicki,” Klaus said. “A vampire seduced, and fed on, Vicki. But someone else killed her. A human.”  
“Do you know who?” Caroline asked. “Can you tell the police?”  
“Without leading them back to the bar?” Vanessa grimaced. “Possibly not. We could point them in the right direction, and hope they’re competent.”  
“She’s got a brother. He’s going out of his mind, trying to work out what happened to her. If you can help them find answers…” Caroline trailed off.  
“I’ll set some things in motion,” Vanessa said, with a wry smile.  
“While you do that, I’ll be taking Caroline out for a crash-course in living as a vampire,” Klaus said, as Caroline absent-mindedly finished her espresso. “Starting with a proper breakfast.”

-


End file.
